Blooming Corruption - Zyra x Varus
by ToTheDeath
Summary: A meeting? At the Institute? Not Varus' cup of tea, but on his way through the Institute's garden he develops a 'love' for Mother Nature with his encounter with a strange yet beautiful woman named Zyra. Zyra wants nothing more than to know what it's like to be human and Varus is trying his best to teach her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

There was a gathering in the Institute, at least that's what Varus heard. Varus despised having to gather with those blood thirsty Noxians around. He completely hated Noxus, specifically Riven. Her brigade is the reason his family had become dust, his wife, his daughter. Her brigade was also the reason he let himself become this way, his vengeance ridden, corruption filled self. At least he had a few friends that would be going there, like Soraka, Lulu, and Ahri. Maybe he could finally talk to Ashe about teaching him about shooting ice arrows, if Tryndamere doesn't get jealous and slay him first.

"Maybe I should go..." Varus told himself as he walked through the garden in the courtyard.

"Or maybe you shouldn't step on that flower there, darling." A mysterious and soothing voice seemed to echo through his head as a small vine stopped his foot from landing on a small pink rose growing through the ground.

"Who in the world..?" He turned to see a champion who he hasn't met before.

"It seems that we haven't met before... I am right am I not?" The strange woman says, making the vine around Varus' leg disappear as she made a large bud grow through the ground. She sat on the bud, examining the strange being entering her favourite spot in the Institute.

"No we haven't. Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way." Varus says coldly as he turned to walk away.

Irritated yet intrigued, with one swift movement of her hand she made more vines grow through the ground. The vines then held Varus by the arms and legs, now bound to the garden ground. One of the vines then takes his bow and moves to the woman.

"Now now darling, let us not delay our introductions and you don't want to leave this behind do you~?" She says, crossing her legs. Taking the bow from the vine.

"You-" He says but then was cut off by her voice.

"My name is Zyra, The Rise of the Thorns. What is your name, darling?" She said, suddenly appearing in front of him. Startled when she seemed to disappear but once he looked in front of him startled him even more to see beautiful red haired woman, plants growing around her with leaves as clothing.

"Varus. My name is Varus." He says, raising an eyebrow but quickly stopped once she got closer.

"Now tell me Varus, where do you hail from?" She asked, walking around him in circles never breaking eye contact.

"Ionia." He says quietly, slowly being captivated from her natural beauty.

"Ah~ An Ionian, an interesting name and a bit of corruption within him like mine~" She says caressing his cheek.

Varus kept silent, he knew he couldn't give in to her because his family is watching.

"I want you to let me go right now." Varus demanded.

She walked behind him.

"Now that's no fun is it, darling~? Do you reeeeeeaaally want to be let go~?" She said, leaning in and blowing some air onto his left ear.

"Y-Yes I do. Now release me this instant." He said, shivering from her breath on his ear.

"Not until you answer more questions, darling." She said circling him once more the bow in her hand practically belonging to her until she finished interrogating him.

"Are you human?" She asks.

"Yes." He replies.

"Do have any ties with Noxus?" She asks in a more serious tone.

"Noxus? I hate Noxus and every single person who can call them self a Noxian. They don't deserve the attention, the time nor the right to even be a small fraction of Runeterra. They don't know mercy, compassion nor tell strength apart from power. They don't even understand what goes on beyond the walls of their city. They don't even deserve to set one foot outside of-" Varus rants angrily but was cut off be Zyra.

"That's enough now, Darling. I understand your hatred of them, as I share one similar to you." She says sighing at herself.

"Oh?" He says, wanting to know of what happened for someone to have a burden like him.

"Never mind that, but I believe we are running out of time." She whispered.

"You have all the time in the world to be able to restrain a man only to know more about him." He scoffs.

"Anyways, this should be quick then." She said still circling but then walking around him with her soft hand gracing his skin.

"What do you plan on doing anyways?" He says scared for the answer.

"You will see~" She smirked and stopped right in front of him, moving closer and putting an arm around his neck.

Varus was completely under her spell now as she moved her head to his neck licking it then nibbling on it. Varus shivered at her lips, she stopped and got even closer. She mover her hand close to his mouth, letting her middle finger graze his lips, slowly outlining them. She stared directly at his lips while doing so. Varus fell into her grasp, forgetting his past for once in his entire life. Zyra stopped and caressed the side of his face, then cupping his face while leaning in. Varus shut his eyes. Zyra's pink lips were only about a centimetre away from his. But to his surprise she only leaned in to blow air at his lips, teasing him again. Varus opened his eyes as she giggled.

"Darling you should know I don't kiss a man I just met~" She giggled again.

"You really had me going there, now what's you calling me 'darling'?" He asks her.

"It is a name that suits you, it really does." She smiled poking his nose.

"Hm... Well would you let me go now?" He asks.

"Silly little Varus, I let you go five minutes ago, but you were too overwhelmed to notice, Darling~" She giggled, placing his bow in his hand.

Varus blushed out of pure embarrassment.

"I should really get going now, after all the meeting is in ten minutes, it was nice to meet you, Varus of Ionia." She smiled, letting all the plants and vines that grew around her and she made grow disappear as she walked away, humming a small melody.

"Zyra..." He said to himself, remembering her name for future references.

"Oh, the meeting I completely forgot." He says to himself.

"You forgot because you were... Distracted weren't you?" Zyra's voice echoed into his head.

"What the hell?" He says.

"Now now Darling, never let a woman bite your neck~" She says to him telepathically.

"Oh so you can see thoughts now." He sighs.

"No silly, it was sap I injected into your neck. It allows me to hear what you say and you to hear what I say at all times. It wears off in an hour, Darling." She said.

"You should really refrain from talking to yourself." She chuckles.

"I really should." He says, a smile cracking through his cold face.

"Now there you go, a smile!" A small familiar Purple Yordle approached him.

"Oh, Lulu you're here now." He says to her.

"Yup!" She smiled, "I never knew you were so into Zyra."

Zyra's adorable yet sexy laugh seemed to echo through his head.

"N-n-no it's nothing like that!" He said sternly.

"Oh really? Then why are you stuttering?" Lulu laughed.

"I just..." He gives up.

"Now now I thought you had more bite in you, darling~" Zyra's voice appeared in his mind once again.

"Damn it." He says a small chuckle growing.

"So you do like her!" Lulu smiled brightly.

"I don't, Lulu, why would you think that?" He says.

"Well first of all you're blushing, second of all you actually chuckled about her instead of never being able to smile and you even smiled about her! You like her!" Lulu teases.

"Okay okay. Even if I did would I tell anyone?" He says without thinking.

"You would tell me wouldn't you~?" Zyra said telepathically.

"You would tell me! I can be trusted." Lulu grins.

"I doubt that." He says.

"But would you doubt me, darling?" Zyra says to him her voice stuck in his mind again.

"No I wouldn't..." He says not realizing Lulu was still talking to him.

"What wouldn't you do?" Lulu asks.

"Ugh never mind, the ceremony is starting I should make my way there now." He says to Lulu.

"It might be full. So I guess you should hurry. I'm not going, I finally get to spend time with Vei." Hearts seemed to appear in Lulu's eyes at the thought of her so on so 'senpai'


	2. Chapter 2

"I really should get going, nice to stay and chat with you Lulu but I don't want to delay your date with Veigar." Varus laughs, waving to the purple Yordle and walking to the designated meeting place for the meeting.

"This place is packed..." Varus says to himself.

"Come sit with me then." Zyra says to him.

"I really can't find you through all the other champions here." Varus says as an excuse to sit beside someone else as he walks through the auditorium looking for a seat.

"Oh come on~ I don't bite."

"You do, and you know that."

Varus hears someone call out to him from nearby.

"Look what the tide brought in today, greetings Varus." Nami greets Varus.

"Ah, hello Nami."

"What are you doing here?" Nami asks.

"I'm here for the meeting, isn't that what everyone is here for?"

"No I mean, you rarely show up to these meetings, this is one of the first times I've ever seen you at one of these." Nami laughs.

"I guess something drew me to come here..." Varus sighs.

"You can sit with me if you'd like, it's rare that I see you anywhere other than in lane." Nami smiles, motioning to the seat beside her.

"No it's fine, I believe someone was waiting for me." Varus cracks into a half smile.

"Oh well, have you seen Lulu anywhere? I haven't seen her all day."

"I think she's spending time with Vei, seems like she was waiting for a moment with him her whole life." Varus exclaims.

"Ah I do recall that she had a huge part of her heart saved just for him." Nami giggles, seeing as Lulu was head over heels for Veigar.

Varus notices Zyra in the distance in one of the seats near the front, a rose bud on the chair beside her to occupy it. Sitting patiently she plays with her long red hair waiting for him.

"I'll be on my way now, thank you for the chit chat though."

"It was my pleasure," Nami sits back, humming like she was doing before as the corrupted archer made his way down to where Zyra was sitting.

"There you are Darling~ I saved you a spot." She smiles at him, kindly.

"Thank you, Zyra." He says, letting Zyra remove the rose bud and allowing him to sit beside her.

As Varus gets comfortable in his seat, Zyra suddenly turns to him and twirls her finger around a couple strands of his pure white hair.

"What are you doing..?" Varus asks her.

"Just admiring the purity of the colour in your hair. As white as snow ah? It does suit you." She says as she stops fiddling with his hair as the meeting begins.

A few summoners walk onto the stage.

"We are gathered here to inform all Champions of the upcoming renovations to the Rift." The first Summoner exclaims.

"In order to reduce failures in the improvements we are scheduling a break for all Champions and Summoners," The second one says.

"And by break we mean some time to yourselves as we tend to the rift,". The third one says.

"Some may be happy about it, some may be sad but we have already decided on this." The last one says.

"What you do during the time of maintenance is completely your choice, you may train, you may visit the other factions, anything you desire to do during that time is up to you." The third one explains.

"Any questions on the matter?" All four say in sync.

"So you're technically saying we get a vacation off of the rift for a bit?" The Yordle, Tristana asks getting hyped up.

"Yes, perhaps you could say that." The summoners reply.

"Will the institute still be open to us?" Lux, in the third row asks.

"It will indeed be accessible to all champions and summoners during that time." They say

"When will the work end 一I mean, the Summoners are gonna miss the Draven." Draven says, cockily as always.

"The work will commence today, and will end in 2-3 weeks." The Summoners say with a smile.

"Anything else?" They say.

"This meeting has been adjourned." The 4 summoners say, as people flood through the doors of the auditorium.

"Zyra, what do you plan on doing for the break?" Varus asks her.

"Nothing special, darling. I just want a little bit of time with my past, that is all." Zyra sighs.

"So you'll be visiting your home?" He asks tilting his head at her.

"Not... Quite..." She whispered, looking to the side sadly.

"O-Oh... Well I plan on heading back to Ionia for a week or so." He tries to change the subject.

"Sounds fun, you will be there for the annual Moon Festival?" Zyra says.

"Yes, I always end up going every year just for the moon cakes." He smiles.

"I've never tried one." She wonders about what the treat would taste like.

"I'll have to drag you along with me to Ionia then." Varus chuckles.

"Maybe darling, maybe..." She says.

Zyra got up, stretching slowly.

"Where are you going?" Varus asks.

"To my room, you aren't going to follow me are you?" She laughs.

"Well I'll be in the courtyard, I'll see you later." He waves at her before she disappears from sight.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

Varus had returned from his archery training in the courtyard of the Institute. As he sees his room he notices a note on the door. The note seemed to be written in pinkish red ink, with very skilled calligraphy imprinted with it.

_"Dear Varus of Ionia,_

_I have a favour to ask of you, darling. _

_Meet me at the garden at midnight to_

_discuss it._

_Love Always,_

_Zyra."_

He reads the note, scratching his head afterwards.

"Wonder what she needs..." He thought to himself.

He takes the note off of the door, and enters his room. Leaving the note on the kitchen table, he notices the once empty vase that was given to him the time he got the room now had a pink rose in it. He smiles warmly for once, completely knowing who put it there. "I'll have to thank her later..."

To be continued.

(New chapter will be released tomorrow :3)


End file.
